One Ticket for a Runaway Train
by ifonlyicouldturnbacktime-gg
Summary: Lorelai is wollowing in pain and isn't seeing straight over a lost lover.


**_One ticket for a runaway train_**

Lorelai and Luke were standing in the Gazebo looking adorably in to each others eyes, all around them were people celebrating and lovers kissing and hugging. Lorelai always loved the star light founder's festival it was the most magical time of the year for the people of Stars Hollow.

"I love you more then you will ever know and more then I can ever tell you" Luke said looking Lorelai in the eyes as his touching words came out and started to sink into her skin.

She knew that her loved her and she trusted him with all her heart, there was _nothing_ that could tear them apart and she was sure about that.

Lorelai felt a warm tear rolling down the side of her cheek she had never felt so special.

Luke wiped the tear from her face and kissed were the tear had been. This was magical. Lorelai and Luke leaned forward and Luke raped his arms around Lorelai and she felt so safe like nothing she had ever felt before. Lorelai presses her lips on Lukes to tell him how much she loved him, because Lorelai wasn't so great with words they seemed to get jumbled up sometimes and things could come out totally wrong. Everybody around them was laughing and starring into the beautiful bon fire that was lit every year for this festival, there wasn't one person around Lorelai and Luke that looked remotely sad or depressed. Lorelai and Luke pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes again. This moment was magical.

Lorelai woke up and felt the tears coming again like they did every time she thought of Luke. How could everything that was once so perfect gone so wrong. All Lorelai could think of was the moments that Luke and Lorelai had shared together in quiet the most magical moments she would ever remember and now just like that they were all gone she was never going to have a special moment like that again, she couldn't think of him anymore it hurt to much the aching in her chest the pressure of holding back tears. Lorelai didn't know how much longer she could go on now that Luke dead. Every bad thing that happened after the accident reminded her off Luke and the Accident it was like heading down a one way track there was no turning back.

Lorelai went to get out of her bed to go down stairs to get coffee. Lorelai headed down the stairs, Lorelai wasn't focusing this morning and she closed her eyes to process thoughts Lorelai tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs then it hit her

"**_LUKE" Lorelai called out to Luke as the truck came at them. Luke turned the steering wheel but the truck was to close Lorelai and Luke both new what was going to happen. Luke through his hands over Lorelai's head and pushed her down there was no way that they were going to miss this truck….and he was right the truck came straight for them Luke continued to hold Lorelai down no matter how hard she tried to get up.. if this was how he was going to die Lorelai wasn't going with him and he was making sure of hit Luke closed him eyes……………………………….the truck smashed into the car Lorelai's head went forward and hit the end of the dashboard as Luke let go of her the force of the truck's guard rail collided with his head, lucky for Lorelai it missed hers because of Luke holding her down._**

"LUKE" Lorelai screamed as she recovered from her fall down the stairs, Lorelai hated having those images in her head with her and Luke and the accident, but for whatever reason they wouldn't seem to go away and it was driving her crazy, How was she to recover with all these images playing over and over in her head haunting her.

Lorelai put her hand to her head and sighed and she once again felt light tears start to roll down her cheeks and sink to her lips. Lorelai wasn't in the mood for a good cry so she did her best to suck all the tears up.

Lorelai walked towards the kitchen her head still resting in her hand. She walked over to the coffee pot and pored herself some coffee, before the accident ,everyday Lorelai would go to Lukes for coffee and they would have great debates on her eating habits and coffee addiction, not anymore Lorelai thought to herself there would be no more going to Lukes for coffee he was gone…..dead. Lorelai shook her head trying to get all thoughts of Luke to leave and let her drink her coffee in peace. Lorelai looked down at her coffee mug and realized coffee just didn't taste the same and it wasn't helping her to get over Luke. Lorelai got up and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her coat on the way.

Lorelai was walking through town just past Doosey's which would lead her past Lukes, Lorelai knew in her conditions she probably shouldn't see Lukes But she couldn't help herself she continued to walk till she was at Lukes. Lorelai peered in the window to see what was left. When Lorelai looked she saw the diner just the way it was before the accident, Lorelai knew she should keep on walking but she couldn't pull herself from the window. Lorelai heard somebody walking up behind her but Lorelai didn't turn to look she didn't even glance she continued to look in to the now empty diner.

"Lorelai dear, are you ok, what are you doing?" Miss Patty said to Lorelai slightly touching Lorelai's Shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine just looking" Lorelai replied taking a quick glance at miss patty and flashing a sad smile

"Are you sure?" Miss Patty asked still touching Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Lorelai said this time not looking at her but continuing to look into Luke's diner.


End file.
